


In Your Body, I'll Dream of Things

by Neffectual



Series: Our Lives Are Not Just Backing Tracks [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Pointless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, turning something off is the most important things to do before turning someone on. </p>
<p>Inspired by, and title taken from, 'Formidable Marinade' by Mikelangelo and the Black Sea Gentleman. The version with Amanda Palmer is well worth a look, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Body, I'll Dream of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/gifts).



The songs all seem to be running to a theme today, and Jack’s trying not to read into it too much, as Eugene hands him track after track.

“Well, that was... interesting.” He says, grinning, “Haven’t heard that one for a long time, listeners, how about you?  Now, let’s have...really?”

Eugene looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Too afraid to play this, even after 9pm?  Which still makes no sense to me.”

“The watershed. It only makes sense if you’re British, and not even then.”

“Well, you and me, baby, ain’t nothing but mammals...”

Jack puts the track on and switches off both mics.  
“You are being a colossal tease today.” He says, mock-stern, “One would almost think you were trying to seduce me, Mr Woods.”  
“Is it working?” Eugene asks, with an eyebrow wiggle which is pure Mr Bean, and makes Jack put his head in hands until he’s stopped laughing long enough to breathe again.

“There you have it, listeners,” Eugene’s saying when he can gasp breath, “Mr Holden here likes overtly sexual songs about doing it like animals. You heard it here first.”  
“Oh, you utter git.” Jack says, digging into his own pile of music, “Let’s see how you deal with this one, then.”

Alright, so maybe this one isn’t quite the answer it should be, but it’s enough to make Eugene roll his eyes and laugh, which means he doesn’t stop Jack when he slips to his knees on the dusty floor, or at least, doesn’t stop him until he’s already edging Eugene’s fly down with sure fingers.

“Right here?” Eugene asks, and then shakes his head, “Of course right here, you Brits and your taboos.”

“Don’t see you complaining.” Jack says, easily, as he eases Eugene’s cock out, half-hard already and eager, “Just make the next one the last track for the day.”

 

It’s actually fairly hard to deep-throat to some skinny starlet singing about how she wants to get dirty, when they’re both grubby and smell somewhat ripe, but Jack’s used to it now, has never had Eugene any other way.  He wonders, idly, as he flicks his tongue around the head, listening to ‘Gene groan at the sensation, if it’ll be weird to go back to well-washed cock, after this.  Eugene slides hands into his hair, and then he hasn’t got space for these thoughts, swallowing him down deep, letting his throat relax until one hand moves, and the sound of a couple of flicks of switches can be heard.

“Get back up here and let me fuck you.” Eugene snarls, voice thick with lust and want, and Jack’s all too happy to acquiesce to that request – although he’d never put it that way, because he reckons they’re still a way off pirate jokes being funny.

They’ve never done this before in the radio chair, mainly because it has to last, whereas the one in their bunk could collapse for all they care.  Jack steers it back against the wall, just in case, although he’d rather the chair broke than the shack itself, and pulls his clothes off as quickly as possible.

_Sodomy is not just for animals_  
 _Human flesh, is not just for cannibals_  
 _I'll feast on your body if you'll feast on mine_  
 _Blood is thicker, and redder than wine_  
 _Lay ourselves out, upon the table_  
 _Ravish each other 'till we're no longer able_  
 _When juices mix in the heat of the fray_  
 _It will make a formidable marinade._

  


“You absolute wanker.” Jack pants, as he recognises the song, “I thought we agreed this was pretty much never going to be appropriate.”  He’s got two fingers inside himself, the lube they guard with their lives easing the way.  They’d stolen it from Maxine, if it counted as stealing when she told you where it was and then said, very loudly, about how she was taking a ten minute break.

“It says everything I want to do to you.” Eugene purrs, leaning back in the chair, enjoying the view, “Besides, I know you find it more of a turn on than you should.”

 

He’s not wrong about that, no matter how weird it should be, Jack still finds ‘eaten alive’ sexual, not frightening, no matter what he’s seen on the road to Abel, it still makes him shudder with unrestrained want, and knowing ‘Gene’s done this just for him has him rushing the prep, desperate and needy.

_If I put my hand in Pandora's box_   
_And I was smitten by a deathly pox_  
 _If I were a leper or the warts on a toad_  
 _Would you think well of me, when I go_  
 _If I wrote my name with a razorblade_  
 _In the palm of your hand, would it still fade?_  
 _If I kissed your lips would you think it wrong_  
 _Or would you come along with me?_

By the time they’ve adjusted for the angle and Eugene’s slid up inside him, the song’s over, Jack carefully balanced across his thighs, grateful the chair’s low enough that his feet are on the floor, enough to get that rise and fall without ‘Gene having to do much but tilt his hips to the right angle and enjoy the ride.

“What I wouldn’t do for a couch right now.” Eugene huffs out, grinning, “Make this much easier.” The chair is making noises that furniture probably isn’t supposed to, with Jack’s weight balanced half on one arm, half on Eugene’s thigh.  
“Or one of those tantric sex chairs.” He shoots back, rocking down a little harder to hear that gasp he loves so much, “So many positions on one of those, so many ways you could have me.”

Jack might never stop talking, but at times like this, Eugene never wants him to, not when he’s talking as dirty as he can, about all the possibilities, all the ways he wants Eugene to take him.  The song’s long stopped now, radio show over for the day, and the little shack fills with the sounds of skin on skin, Jack’s tiny, breathless moans and Eugene’s more hoarse cries as they speed up, hips canting into each other, ‘Gene’s hand worming between them to work mercilessly at Jack’s cock, biting down on the younger man’s collarbone as he cries out his own release, leaving Jack with nothing to do but cry his to the air, head thrown back hard enough the chair wobbles, and they nearly lose their balance.  They stay like that, Jack collapsed on Eugene’s strong shoulder, feeling his lover’s come slowly trickle out of him as ‘Gene softens inside him.

“I love you.” Jack whispers, and then there’s a loud bang on the shack door, and Sam’s voice shouts to them, panting, like he’s been running.

“Guys, you should... you should really... turn those mics off before it’s... too late... oh.”

Eugene puts a hand over his eyes and laughs, groaning as Jack disengages himself and goes to flick the switch, the one next to the very obvious red light meaning the equipment is still on.

“You’re never going to let me forget this, are you?” he says, but he’s smiling, and Jack falls for him all over again.

“Well, let’s put it this way.  Next time you won’t let me blow you behind the rec buildings? I’m going to remind you it’s nothing the whole township hasn’t already heard.”

“Heard, not seen, that’s the crucial part.”

“Only because we’re a radio, not a tv station... for now.”

Eugene rolls his eyes.

“You’re just upset about the demise of YouPorn.  Don’t like, I know what you’d want if our video equipment weren’t vitally important.”

Jack leans back in and kisses him, softly, like there isn’t come dripping down his thighs and they didn’t just broadcast their fucking to over 200 people.

“Any chance to see more of you,” he says, gently, then moves to get to his clothes, “And don’t be ridiculous. Xtube was much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the other two songs mentioned in this are Bloodhound Gang's 'Discovery Channel', and Christina Aguilera's 'Dirty'. 'Acquiesce to your request' is a Pirates of the Caribbean quote. This is all leading up to a smut fic about how Jack likes to be bitten, and Eugene finds it all utterly distasteful until he tries it, I suspect. But we'll cross that porny bridge when it comes all over us.
> 
> And poor Sam, having to let them know everyone could hear them. Don't worry, kitten, Simon will give you a blow-by-blow (hah) of what they were doing.
> 
> I am in no way affiliated with the two amateur porn broadcasting websites I mention.  
> (I hate my coding, but off sick with a migraine means I will fix it later.)


End file.
